At present, data processing systems or computers are used in nearly every phase of business organizations. A large part of the data and programming materials for such computers are stored on separate diskettes, generally referred to as "floppy" disks. One popular configuration for the floppy disk is the 31/2 inch floppy disk which is encased in a hard, protective casing. The casing provides a rigid, manageable protective shell for the disk and allows for storage and handling of the disk without undue risk of damage to the disk itself. These floppy disks have a retractable panel that allows access to the recording media when the disk is inserted in a disk drive.
As the number of diskettes necessary for everyday access to information increases, so does the need for an accessible yet efficient system for storing these diskettes. Typically, the diskettes are stored in a stacked manner in boxes which are slightly wider than the diskettes. The diskettes may be difficult to remove from the box because tight packaging does not allow fingers to enter on both sides of the diskette to pull the diskettes out.
Generally, the data stored on the floppy disk is identified by means of an adhesively-attached paper label placed over the end of the diskette opposite the end having the retractable panel. It is difficult to read the information on the label when the diskettes are stored in a box. Diskettes are typically stored in a box or Rolodex-type container and the box or container is placed on the desktop for easy and frequent access. The box or container is often bulky and not space-efficient, and clutters the desktop or workspace. Diskettes also are often stored in boxes for archival storage. The boxes may then be placed in a filing drawer or in a large storage box. If one of these diskettes is needed, it is usually difficult and time consuming to locate the diskette.
There thus is a need for a diskette storage device which provides easy access to the individual diskettes, allows the labels of the diskettes to be easily read for quick location and retrieval of the desired diskette, and is space-efficient. There is also a need for a long-term or archival storage system that provides quick and easy location and retrieval of a desired diskette that is space-efficient and adaptable to a normal work station.